Conventionally, it is well-known in the art that a vehicle-to-vehicle communication device is used for exchanging information among vehicles. Such communication device may, for example, send a message from a subject vehicle to the other vehicles while traveling, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-234921 (JP '921).
The message transmitted from the subject vehicle may contain various information that is based on a condition or situation of the subject vehicle. However, the conventional vehicle-to-vehicle communication device such as the one disclosed in JP '921, may not be capable of transmitting the message, due to the limitation of the message that is prescribed by the device. Such limitation may be avoided by preparing many messages suitable for various situations. However, preset and predefined messages may cause other limitations and/or problems, since all possible situations can not possibly be covered by the prepared messages, and searching for or making a message while driving the vehicle will pose a serious safety hazard for the vehicle and its occupant.